Duszno
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Pustym korytarzem Hogwartu idzie Harry Potter, ale ktoś zagradza mu drogę.


_Disclaimer: Wiem, że byście nie uwierzyli, ale Harry Potter i drużyna nie są moi._

_A/N: Mały, śmieszny attempt, bo nawet mnie nie korci coś poważniejszego. Po napisaniu tego zauważyłam dziwne podobieństwo między tym a jedną ze scen z filmu „Sala Samobójców" – kto oglądał, ten na pewno się domyśli. Ale to wyszło jakoś tak przypadkiem. ;) Pairing jest nie mój, trochę na prośbę, trochę w prezencie dla Justyny, która dzielnie odpisywała na moje głupie sms-y, więc ja w nagrodę wystosowałam jej takie coś. Pozdrawiam, dab _

**Duszno**

_dervishandbanges_

- Dokąd tak lecisz, Potter?

- Aha, tak, bo akurat ty musisz o tym wiedzieć.

Krok w lewo, krok w prawo, szelest szat, gdy grodzą sobie nawzajem drogę.

- Odsuń się – mówi Harry.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego utkwione jest w szarych oczach swego odwiecznego wroga, gdy ten postępuje krok naprzód z rozłożonymi ramionami, uniemożliwiając przejście, żując gumę. Harry patrzy na niego, oczy mu się zwężają, cofa się, robi krok w drugą stronę. Rozłożone ręce Malfoya zajmują cały korytarz, od ściany do ściany. Jego twarz wykrzywia wyzywający uśmieszek, który w połączeniu ze zmarszczkami, jakie pojawiają się na jego czole od uniesionych wysoko bladych brwi, sprawia, że twarz Ślizgona wydaje się być zaskakująco brzydka, może nie sama twarz, co jej wyraz. Harry zaciska zęby i rzuca się w przód, jakby Malfoy był drzwiami do wyważenia, jakby był bramą do staranowania, ale drzwi nie ustępują, brama nie pada.

- Nie powinieneś atakować prefekta, Potter – mówi Malfoy i mlaszcze. – To nie skończy się dobrze.

Kręci przy tym głową, a wtedy kosmyki jego jasnych włosów opadają mu na czoło. Mimochodem przeczesuje włosy palcami. Harry próbuje to wykorzystać, ale jakimś cudem Malfoy znów zachodzi mu drogę.

- Posuń się – warczy Harry.

Wydaje mu się, że szczupła klatka piersiowa Malfoya wydyma się, gdy ten gwiżdże.

- Bo co?

- Bo chcę przejść.

I znów robi krok w przód i znów Malfoy nie ustępuje. Zapach różowej gumy, ramię w ramię, ramię na ramieniu, drapać, kopać, coś odrzuca Harry'ego do tyłu.

Malfoy oblizuje się i pluje gumą prosto pod nogi Harry'ego. Guma rzeczywiście była różowa i przypomina mały mózg.

- Nie przejdziesz, Potter – mówi Malfoy i cmoka. – To moje powietrze, to, czym oddychasz. Musisz się _prześliznąć _którędy indziej.

Oczy Harry'ego znów się niebezpiecznie zwężają, a oddech przyspiesza.

- A nawiasem – mówi niedbale Malfoy, robiąc kilka kroków naprzód, nagle staje się wysoki, wielki, ogromny, patrzy na Harry'ego z góry, Harry się cofa. – To bardzo niedobrze bić się z prefektem.

Harry znów się na niego rzuca, nie panuje nad sobą, ale Malfoy dalej jest dla niego zbyt duży i odpycha go z łatwością. Jest silniejszy, niż na to wygląda, mały, chudy i blady. Urósł bardzo w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku minut, choć czarna szata wciąż na nim wisi, a nadgarstki, które z niej wystają, są wciąż bardzo szczupłe i kościste.

Malfoy kręci głową. Ma żółte zęby.

- Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

- Daj mi przejść.

- Nic ci nie dam.

Jego uśmiech jest obleśnie pewny siebie. Oczy Harry'ego przypominają wściekłe zielone szparki. Malfoy wciąż unosi brwi, chyba mu tak zostało, czoło ma pomarszczone, oczy szerokie i jasne.

- Przejście – powtarza Harry.

Gdyby Malfoy dalej miał gumę w ustach, to teraz splunąłby nią jeszcze raz. Zamiast tego pluje w podłogę, ale na bok, nie pod nogi Harry'ego. Harry myśli, że to znów jego szansa, i rzuca się w przód, ale znów napotyka opór.

Tym razem się nie da. Odsuwa się na odległość kroku, dwóch, trzech, Malfoy idzie powoli w jego kierunku, Harry ogląda się za siebie. Korytarz jest pusty.

Malfoy gwiżdże.

- Uciekasz?

- Przejście.

- Weź sobie.

Harry rośnie, choć sam tego nie wie, i wzrostem dorównuje teraz Malfoyowi, i siłą chyba też, bo już nie odbija się od niego, tylko regularnie się biją. Harry nawet nie bardzo wie, co robi, pięści, paznokcie, kopniaki, zęby, to wszystko samo idzie w ruch, i tylko ból w łydce albo krwawa śliwa na oku Malfoya pokazują, że to, co robią, ma jakiś efekt.

Harry nie spodziewa się, że znajdzie się na ziemi, i nawet nie wie, który kogo popchnął, który zamiast na ścianę poleciał na ziemię, i który zamiast stanąć tryumfalnie, poleciał na tę ziemię za nim. Obydwaj są teraz jedną wielką bolesną mieszaniną ciosów i warknięć, przyspieszonych oddechów przez zaciśnięte zęby, tarzają się po ziemi, ciasno spleceni swoją nienawiścią.

Harry musi przejść.

Ktoś go przygniata albo to on przygniata kogoś, wszystko się trzęsie, Harry nie wiedział, że może być aż taki duży i aż taki silny – i on, i Malfoy. Malfoy przypominał mu Piersa Polkissa z gangu Dudleya. Piers to ten, który trzymał ręce za plecami dzieciaków, których Dudley bił. Harry nigdy sam nie umiał się dobrze bić, był lepszy w uciekaniu, ale widział, jak się to robi.

Ból i pieczenie są chaotyczne, ale siła jest harmonijna, Harry to wie.

Znów jest przygnieciony, to jak dwa przylegające do siebie szkiełka, złączone kroplą wody, nie można ich od siebie odczepić, choć woda porusza się między nimi. Nogi kopią, ręce łapią mocno i próbują przewrócić, ramiona napinają się i obejmują przeciwnika, zaciekłe napięcie, zapach krwi miesza się z zapachem różowej balonowej gumy.

Moment jest nieprzyjemny, ale zaraz potem spięcie uchodzi i głowa napełnia się chłodnym, ciągnącym od podłogi powietrzem. Trzęsą mu się plecy i głowa uderza mu o posadzkę. Sztywne, zaciśnięte palce u stóp wyprostowują się, ale nikt tego nie widzi, bo są w butach, w skarpetkach. Malfoy wstaje, Harry też wstaje, może któryś podał któremuś rękę, to bardzo dziwne.

- Skończyłeś? – pyta Malfoy.

- Już skończyłem. Wygrałem – mówi Harry. Widzi, że Malfoy ma rozciętą wargę i się śmieje.

Harry marszczy brwi. Z jednej z nich spływa kropelka potu.

- Z czego się lejesz? – pyta. – Wygrałem.

- Nie wygrałeś. Ale możesz iść.

Harry nie rozumie, ale przechodzi, gotowy, by się osłonić przed Malfoyem, jest przecież teraz większy od niego i dużo mocniejszy, wygrał, wytrzyma jego skok, ale Malfoy nie skacze, tylko opiera się o ścianę i śmieje się, nabierając gwałtownie powietrza chrypliwie-piskliwym dźwiękiem. Cały się trzęsie od tego śmiechu. Jedną ręką trzyma się za brzuch. Jego jasne włosy osłaniają zamknięte oczy. Włosy też się trzęsą.

Harry mija go i odbiega, wstydliwie chowając się pod szatami, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, a może to wie, tylko nie chce się do tego przyznać sam przed sobą.

Słyszy swój głośny oddech, akustyka wąskiego korytarza jest piorunująca.

I nagle, ze wszystkich stron, ze ścian, od przodu i od tyłu, z lewej i z prawej, z podłogi i z sufitu, brzmi rozbawiony krzyk Malfoya:

- Mówiłem, że to się źle skończy!


End file.
